


i feel safe in the 5am light

by coops



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coops/pseuds/coops
Summary: you are happy it is her, in that ring, for you.





	i feel safe in the 5am light

**Author's Note:**

> post survivor series. 
> 
> title from oh wonder - technicolour beat

you sit on your sofa in your living room, watching the fight on the tv. 

as much as you hate being here, instead of there; as much as you wish it were you up in that ring; as much as you wish you could turn back time so you could avoid that dumb fist coming at you --

you are happy it is her, in that ring, for you.

you facetime her after. when she picks up you can see the smile on her face, big and wide, already in place - she’s laughing at someone you can’t see. when she spots you, her smile somehow gets bigger.

you feel lighter already.

“hi baby!” she says, and moves along one of the corridors before ducking into a dressing room.

“hey, superstar, you doing ok?” you ask, as she’s closing the door.

she nods and brings up her forearm to the phone’s camera. “pretty decent bruise growing there, huh?” she says, and you can see the redness of the skin near her elbow.

“you did...god. so good. i can’t even...char. that was -”

she laughs softly at your inability to get your words out properly. 

“oh, my love, i wish you were here,” she says quietly, and you close your eyes briefly, because yeah, you too.

you wish, with all your might, that your body would heal itself today, now, this second. 

“come over?” you offer, and she nods. 

“yes, of course. but, if you get tired, sleep, ok? don’t worry about waiting up for me.”

“okay,” you agree, and suddenly all you want is to curl up in your bed around her; all you want is for her to make you feel safe and warm and loved and healed. you are so sure that she possesses healing powers.

you have to blink a couple of times to stop yourself getting carried away. when you focus back on your screen, she’s watching you fondly, and you know she knows exactly what you’ve been thinking about. 

“i’ll be there soon baby, ok? rest up, drink water,” she says. “i know i don’t have to tell you to hydrate, but indulge me,” she adds with a laugh, at your pointed look.

by the time she gets to yours, it’s late and you are very tired but you miss her more, so that’s why you’re still on the sofa waiting up for her.

the front door unlocks and your whole body thrums in anticipation.

when she walks into the room you immediately reach an arm out for her; she drops everything as she makes her way across the room to you - her bag drops by the door, her jacket falls on the floor and her shoes gets toed off as she goes. she’s dropping into your arms almost in the blink of an eye. 

you hold her close to you, as tightly as you can. she buries her head in your shoulder; you can’t help but do the same.

you breathe her in - its your favourite feeling, in this whole world, to have her in your arms. she feels cool and smells so good, and you sometimes don’t feel worthy enough for the amount of love she shows you.

her body covers yours, legs intertwining. her hand gently starts to stroke your head, and you know she needs to sooth your pain there. 

she turns her head to rest on your chest now, and you slowly let your fingers snake through her hair, softly. 

“i missed you today. too much.” she says, and she sounds tired and a little sad and you know how she feels. 

“mmmh, same,” you respond, as you close your eyes.

“can we just - can we sleep?” she asks, and you breath out a soft “yes, angel.”

when you wake the next day in your bed, you are warm and you feel incredibly safe and you can feel her heartbeat through her chest, and every part of your body that _can_ touch her, is. you don’t think you’ll ever get over how amazed you are that she is in your life. 

when she wakes up not long after, she slowly starts to stroke her fingers up and down your back, very lightly. you hum, and she scratches the back of your neck in acknowledgement. 

you eventually roll off her body so that you are on your back, so that she can have some space. you start to think about getting up but, she reaches for you, and then she’s kissing you, softly and slowly and very carefully, for what feels like _hours_. 

“how is your head today?” she asks, in between kisses. 

“okay,” you say, but really you’re not thinking about your head right now because her hands are _wandering_ and it’s making your brain melt in a non-concussiony way. 

she kisses you some more, and then pulls back, stroking your forehead and pushing your messy hair away from your eyes. “becky,” she says, seriously, almost sternly, and you have to gulp and take a deep breath to clear the fog of _charlotte_ from your brain. 

“i’m ok, really,” you finally say, surely, and you try to look sincere. she watches you for a few moments, and you think she’s probably trying to work out if you’re being wholly honest. she must be satisfied though, because then she’s smirking and leaning forward and kissing you again and you feel like you _are_ healing, absolutely.


End file.
